


Jadis

by theredhoodie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, all fluff no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredhoodie/pseuds/theredhoodie
Summary: Sara brings a kitten on board and now she has to try to convince Mr. Cold-and-Grumpy that she can keep it on the Waverider.





	Jadis

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic but I have zero ideas so my friend Ace gave me Sara + kitten + established relationship so here we are. I like to think this takes place in a AU where everything is fun and games and no one dies and people just travel around space having fun and saving lives all Dr. Who like. Enjoy!

Sara nearly skipped down the hall, a giddy, girlish delight sparkling in her eye. She rounded a corner and spotted Jax. “Hey!”

Jax’s eyebrows rose in surprise at her cheeriness. “Hey, Sara.”

“Have you seen Snart?”

“Uh…kitchen maybe?” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

She grinned. “Cool. Thanks.” She continued on, through the corridors of the ship, much like a maze, but one she had grown to know fairly well. She entered the door near the kitchen, peering off to the side to the galley. Leonard was sitting at one of the metal tables, ankles crossed, boots resting on the tabletop. He was just setting down a white plate when she came bursting in.

“I’ve been looking for you,” she said, trying to dampen down the ridiculous grin on her face.

He sighed. “What for?” Leonard turned his icy blue eyes toward her and noticed, it was hard not to, that she wasn’t alone. His gaze narrowed and his feet fell to the floor heavily as he sat forward. “What is that?”

Sara cleared her throat and glanced down. In the crook of her left arm, a little tiny furball was snoozing—or maybe not snoozing, it was hard to tell. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” she said, stepping forward.

She knew, from many months of experience, that Leonard was a generally grumpy person. He rarely made jokes that weren’t connected to being flirtatious and she’d never actually heard him fully laugh before. He was like one of those grumpy old men that she vaguely remembered being made into a movie.

The idea that he’d be okay with her getting a pet was definitely a reach, so she was trying to broach the subject when he was Snart’s version of happy.

He didn’t move from his seat, though he looked at the white and black and brown fur with skepticism.

“It’s a kitten,” Sara said finally, biting the bullet. She gently lifted the sleepy cat and held it out, a few feet from Leonard’s face.

The kitten blinked and yawned, showing Len sharp, razor teeth and a bumpy pink tongue. It’s hair, mostly white with patches of black and brown, stood out at all ends like it had been struck by electricity.

“What do we do with it?” he asked, eyes moving from the small, dangling feet and pointed tail, to Sara’s face, red cheeked and practically glowing.

“It’s a pet, Leonard.” Sara rolled her eyes. “And look, you always complain about your hands being cold.” She snatched one of his hands and deposited the kitten into it.

His other joined it to cup around the kitten’s rib cage. It stared at him with big, innocent blue eyes. The heat radiating off of the tiny body startled him; the ribcage so small, he felt like a single twitch could crush the bones. He was concerned about doing just that and dropped the animal. The kitten, though small and appearing both sleepy and weak, landed perfectly on his lap and dug its claws into his pants. He could feel the tiny pinpricks against his skin.

“Aww, she likes you.” Sara leaned down and scratched the kitten’s nose, between its eyes and ears.

“Tiny and sharp,” he said as the claws dug a little deeper into his skin. “Much like you.”

“You flatter me,” Sara said, deadpan before grabbing the kitten and dislodging her claws from Len’s legs. “I can only hope to be as fierce as this little thing.” She nuzzled her nose against the baby soft fur.

Leonard was still looking at her with apprehension.

“Did you ever have a pet growing up?” she asked, cupping her hand around the kitten and holding it to her chest.

“No.”

“They’re great. And cats are independent. All you need to give them is a few toys, feed them, maybe throw in some catnip and they’re happy.”

“Catnip,” he repeated flatly.

She pushed some hair over her shoulder with a free hand. “It’s drugs for cats. Basically.”

He arched an eyebrow. “And you’re telling me all of this, why?”

Sara sighed and slipped onto his lap, her butt on his knees, her knees by his hips. She dangled the kitten in between them. “Look at her.”

“Unfair.”

“She’s so cute.”

“What if she has fleas?”

“She doesn’t have fleas.” On second thought, Sara turned the kitten toward her. “You don’t have fleas, do you?” The kitten yawned. “Yeah, no fleas.”

“I don’t want her in my room.”

“I was thinking she’d be more of a ship-cat. Part of the crew.” Sara could feel a grin itching to reappear on her face.

“And keep it away from Axel. Mick’ll flip if something happens to that god damn rat.”

“You have my word,” Sara said, before lifting one of the cat’s paws into the air. “Kitty scout’s honor.”

He grumbled something and settled back in the chair.

“Is that a no?”

"How can I say no? You're straddling me."

Sara waved the kitten in his face again before settling her against her chest, near her heart. "I'm negotiating," she said, a smirk twisting up the corner of her mouth.

"It...may be working." His hands settled on her hips.

"So...yes to the kitty?" Sara's eyes were practically twinkling like a cartoon character.

He didn't really see how he could get out of this and not get kicked to the doghouse in the long run so he sighed, focused his gaze on the little ball of fur, and gave in. "Fine. But only if she stays out of my room. And if I get cat hair all over my clothes--"

"Hush, hush," Sara said, putting the kitten on the table as she held a finger to his lips. "I'm sure Gideon can make you a lint roller."

He tilted his head to the side in exasperation but didn't move back away from her light touch. 

"What should we name her?" Sara asked, moving her hand away from his face and hooking her hands behind his head. 

"We."

"Yeah, we. Or I could ask Mick. He'd probably just name her Furball," Sara shrugged, glancing over her shoulder.

Leonard's hands tightened around her hips. "Or you could name her yourself. You're dying to."

She tossed her head back and searched the ceiling for answers. “Polar? No, no. Jadis.”

“Jadis?”

“I loved Chronicles of Narnia as a kid. Jadis is the White Witch. All…icy and,” she leaned in a bit closer, “cold.”

“You’re naming the cat after me.”

“Not _after_. Just…generally similar to your…talents.” She grinned and glanced over at the kitten, who rolled over onto her back and yawned. “Got a problem with that, Leonard?”

“Just as long as she stays out of my room,” he emphasized, sliding his hands up to her waist.

She tilted her head closer to his, an inch between their lips. “I take up enough space in your room anyway.”

Her lips brushed his and Jadis meowed loud enough to startle if they weren’t two people who were used to expecting the unexpected. Sara sat back, letting her hands rest on his shoulders.

“We can continue this _after_ I get some food for Jadis,” Sara sighed. She got to her feet and scooped up the kitten. She took two steps and then the ship’s alarm sounds went off. Sara cursed. “ _And_ , after that.”


End file.
